Gourmet Butterfly
The Gourmet Butterfly (美食蝶 Bishokuchou) is a Gourmet World beast that inhabits most of the Areas. It has been hypothesized that the only reason it is not seen in Human World is because the average appetite is too low. They are sometimes known as Psychedelic Butterflies due to their illusory powers. Appearance Gourmet Butterflies are a relatively normal sized butterfly, that have black bodies and completely transparent wings. However, in their illusions, they generally appear very similar to monarch butterflies. As a caterpillar, they have transparent bodies, with multiple protuberances covering them. This appearance makes them seem as though they were made out of glass, especially when they aren't moving. When they take on their chrysalis form, they are rainbow coloured, with the colours constantly shifting. Behaviour As caterpillars, Gourmet Butterflies spend their entire time eating leaves. This is a very short time, as they only spend a few days in their larval form, but for the time they do spend as such they manage to eat a surprising amount. In this form, they are their most vulnerable, so they spend as little time as they can in it. In order to protect them though, they are covered in tiny protuberances that release poison if they are touched or eaten. This poison is reletively weak for Gourmet World, and will not kill anything, but it is highly effective as it creates powerful illusions while also disturbing the stomach. Once they become a chrysalis, they will stay like that until a time that they feel a strong appetite. This is often due to predators, wishing to feed on the defensless chrysalis, however, as often as not it is just some unrelated appetite, as Gourmet World is filled with those seeking delicious food. Either way, when a strong appetite is felt, the Gourmet Butterfly will emerge from its chrysalis. As a full grown butterfly, their wings are covered in so many scales that whenever they flap their wings, large amounts of they come flying off. These scales are the cause of their illusory effects, sending any sentient being that looks directly at them into a psychedelic trip. They will then live out the rest of their days feeding off nectar and mating in order to pass on their genetic material. The reason for their Capture Level is because of these powerful illusions, and while it does vary, 105 is a fairly common number. This number can, though, be much higher, should the appetite they feel is extremely strong, or should they be "fed" pure appetite such as Appetite Energy. When their Capture Level rises, their illusions become much more potent, however they will also live much shorter lives as a result. As Food Gourmet Butterflies can be eaten one of two ways. The first is with a fully matured butterfly. In order to eat one, it must be cooked by steaming it while still alive, until it has been fully cooked. This will cause their scales to be chemically altered in a way that causes your tastebuds to go on a psychedelic trip when eaten. They can then be seasoned any way wanted. If they should die before being cooked though, they will become completely inedible. Another thing of note is that the higher the Capture Level is, the more delicious it becomes when cooked. The other way to eat a Gourmet Butterfly is when it is a chrysalis. These just get eaten as is, without anything being done to them. However, since they are still alive as you eat them, you need to make sure to suppress your appetite almost completely, else the butterfly will emerge before you can eat it. This in itself has been seen to be nearly impossible. The problem is that the chrysalis gives off a very appetizing aroma when close to it, hinting at the flavour within. Another hinderance is that it is much more delicious than the butterflies, which can affect a persons mental fortitude while eating one if they already know the flavour. This is done so as to increase the appetite of any predators, thus allowing them to escape as butterflies. If you manage to eat one, the texture can be noted to have a very crisp and crunchy outer layer, while the inside is almost creamy. The flavour itself has been said to be indescribable. Behind The Scenes *the author received permission to make this beast by admin Phantombeast. Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Insect Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Varying Capture Level Category:Gourmet World Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient